


Turf War

by MizJoely



Series: Molly Loves American Football [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 11:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11058384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: “You only care about football, beer, and raking leaves.”





	Turf War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quarto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quarto/gifts).



> From this prompt list: https://mizjoely.tumblr.com/post/161239366312/drabble-challenge-1-150

“Molly,” Sherlock whined as he followed her into the shed, “why can’t I use the lawnmower engine? I promise I’ll put it back when I’m finished with the experiment!”

“Sherlock!” his wife exclaimed, whipping around so quickly he stumbled back a step. “We’re only leasing this cottage for the summer! The lawnmower isn’t ours! Besides,” she added before he could take a breath to protest, “you promised this would be about us doing things together, and that includes yardwork!” 

“I would have let you help with the experiment,” he protested.

She thrust a rake into his hands and pushed him back outside. “You mean you would have let me watch so you could show off your brilliance to me,” she corrected him good-naturedly. “Look, after we get the leaves taken care of, I promise we can go inside. Relax, maybe have a drink and watch some telly together.” Her eyes lit up. “I think this place has the sports package on cable…”

“That’s all you care about,” Sherlock grumbled. “Football, beer, and raking leaves. Not even proper football, just that American crap you became addicted to on that undercover case. Ugh!”

Molly’s glower could have singed his eyebrows off. “You,” she growled, poking him in the chest with her pointer finger, “are the one who TOOK me on that case. And what’s wrong with beer? Just because I don’t like that expensive Scotch you drink - and stole from your brother, don’t think I don’t know that! - doesn’t mean I’m low class or something!”

He caught the note of actual distress in her voice and hastened to reassure her. Dropping the rake to the ground, he pulled her close and kissed her. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I don’t think you’re low class, I never have and never will. And I won’t make fun of your football again…at least, erm, not until the next time I try to talk around this size ten and a half foot I seem to keep putting in my mouth.”

Molly sighed, then gave him a fond smile. “Fine, you’re forgiven,” she said, then slapped him lightly on the arm with the pair of gardening gloves she was holding. “But that doesn’t get you out of raking the leaves while I weed the flower bed!”

He dared another kiss, which she responded to with much more enthusiasm. As she bustled off to do her self-appointed yard work, he picked up the rake and scowled at it. “Raking,” he muttered. “The things I do for that woman.” Raising his voice he added, “It’s a good thing I love you!”

Her tinkling laughter and a blown kiss was all the response he received…but it was more than enough to take the edge off his annoyance. The things he would do for that woman included pretty much everything, and they both knew it.

And Sherlock wouldn't’ have it any other way.


End file.
